This application requests funds to support the International Conference on Cell Death, to be held at Shanghai National Accounting Institute, Shanghai, China, June 6-9 2008. The theme of the conference will be "Targeting cell death pathways for human diseases". Because of the close interaction between basic research and targeted clinical research in China and Japan, this locale is particularly suitable as a site at which US scientists can learn new approaches and interact effectively across a broad spectrum of interests. Our meeting will address the means by which the decision of a cell to die is modulated and triggered. These topics are of particular interest to the fields of gerontology, immunology, neurology, and oncology. With these considerations as well as the need for specific targeting of intervention, this is a most propitious time to bring together basic researchers, clinicians, and pharmaceutical researchers from several nations. There will be two poster sessions. Emerging scientists are given good exposure by interspersing short talks, chosen from submitted abstracts, at strategic points among the invited talks. The schedule is adapted to the customs of China and allows ample time for formal and informal discussions and socializing. An important aspect of our meetings has been a wrap-up talk, which summarizes the major new findings, traces emerging trends, and provides guidance for future trends. Our meeting will address the idea of how to go from basic research to development of methods for therapeutic interventions and targeting cell death pathways for human diseases. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]